Star Wars: An Alternate View
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: I know this story doesn't match up with the series, but what would happen if the Academy was still teaching young jedi, or if Princess Lea went to he Academy with her servent? What if the servent found love and had a terrable temper to match? R to find out
1. Chapter 1 Begining

Chapter 1

Beginning

Peace over anger.

Honor over hate.

Strength over fear.

This is the way of the Jedi. The protectors of the universe.

Anger over peace.

Hate over honor.

Fear over strength.

This is the way of the Sith. The destroyers and the exact opposite of the Jedi

I used to be a Jedi. But I am no Sith, or Jedi. I was used. I was used by my friends and family. My name is Tora. And this, is my story. 

I was born to Kuma and Tori Erickson Feb. 23,1993 in the palace of Aldaaran. My parents were servants of the senator, Bail Organa and his daughter Princess Leia. They named me Tora, after the Japanese word for tiger. According to my father, I lived up to my name. I had a fiery disposition and a wicked temper. But that was the least of my problems.

When I was six, my temper blew in front of the Senator so I was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Jedi Master Yoda had summoned me along with Princess Leia to be taught as his students. He told us that we had high amounts of mediclorians in our blood stream. Meaning that we were strong with the Force. I still don't know why I was summoned along with the princess. But, during my studies with Yoda, I found that I grew stronger in mind and heart. While I meditated, I found a way to control my anger. And to keep it controlled.

As we grew older, my friendship with Leia deepened considerably. Soon, we were inseparable. Not even the masters could separate us!

While we were staying at the Temple, Senator Organa came to check on us to give Leia and I letters from home. Even though he mainly came to see Leia, Senator Organa was also concerned for my well being to. I still was a servant for him after all. That was before the problems began. Before everything went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 Jedi Master

Chapter 2

Jedi Master

Over the years many Jedi Knights and Masters came to the Temple to look over and choose a padawan. For us, that meant endless training. Leia and I remained hopeful that a Knight would come and choose us on the same day. Deep down though, we knew that it was impossible.

Even though I had it under control, I had too much anger in me. No Knight or Master ever wanted me as his or her padawan. That was the only thing I was ever jealous of in Leia. She had no anger while I had plenty of it.

A week before my 18th birthday, it happened. A Jedi Knight named Katineau came to the Temple. Katineau is one of the only female Knights that took a padawan. (The other one being Emiri.) Katineau was scheduled to stay at the Temple for the next week while waiting for a mission from the Council or the Senate. During that week, she was also looking for a padawan to train.

That is the week I remember most. It's when most of my problems began.

During one of my meditating sessions with Yoda, Katineau came into the room and joined us. She didn't disrupt us or anything, she just sat on a third cushion next to Yoda. Also, it didn't bother me. I already knew that she wouldn't choose me as her padawan.

When my session was done, she stayed with Yoda while I went to my room, and to Leia. When I got there, Leia was almost done packing her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm leaving." Leia replied. "Katineau asked me to be her padawan."

Somehow, I knew that Leia would get chosen. It was still a heartbreak to see her leave with a Knight. Another heartbreak was that I knew that I would never be chosen. Keeping my anger down, I helped Leia pack until Katineau came into the room.

"The Council has requested that we go to Naboo." Katineau informed Leia. "Are you done packing?"

"Almost Master." Leia bowed.

"Good. We leave when you are done." Katineau finished going back to her room.

Naboo. I had heard stories of there. Only stories. Most were about a courageous young queen named, Padme Amadala. Some were about how she saved her planet from the Trade Federation. Others were about how she had fallen in love with a Jedi Knight named Anikan Skywalker. It has been said that she died of a broken heart while being pregnant with Anikans' child. That must've been some heartbreak!

After Katineau left, I stood where I was, my mouth gaping at the place where Katineau once stood. Only a couple things where going through my head at the time. 'Naboo. Leia gets to go to Naboo. She won't be here to see me off after my birthday next week.'

"I'm sorry Tora." Leia said trying to soothe my broken heart. "I didn't ask for this."

"I know." I replied wiping up the tears that where beginning to fall. "I don't blame you. Or Katineau." I left it at that. I didn't want to tell her how I really felt. That would've ruined our friendship. Besides, she was the only one at the time who understood me.

"Since I might not be here next week, here." Leia said handing me a wrapped box. "Go ahead. Open it."

"Thanks Leia." I said taking the box from her and tore of the wrapping around it. Inside the box was something that I would never sell in a million years. Padme Amadala's personal diary. I did all that I could not to scream out in joy as I jumped up and down hugging Leia all the while.

"I thought you'd like it." Leia said when I calmed down again. "Dad said that Padme gave it to him to give it to anyone that he wanted. He then gave it to me to give to you for your birthday."

"I'm gonna have to thank him to." I said not taking my eyes off of the diary.

That diary was the first gift that Leia had ever given me. Sure, it had originally came from her father, but he made sure that Leia gave it to me herself. That's one reason that I always have on me. It was a special gift from a special friend. The other reason that I always keep it on me is that it was written in the queens' own hand. Most queens have scribes that write for them. But not Padme.

She was different from other queens. She thought of her people before herself. She didn't stand by while the Senate discussed things in a committee. The Trade Federation needed her to sigh a treaty to make an invasion of Naboo legal. It was also more than that. While the Senate discussed things and voted, Padme went back to Naboo to save her people with the help of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

I always wanted to be like Padme. To be as courageous as her. To, well have the heart and mind to do anything that I wanted.

After Leia left, I felt that I would never get chosen as a padawan. The next Jedi coming to the Temple wouldn't be here for another two weeks! I was left alone in my studies with the Masters. No one wanted to be near a youngling that would never become a padawan learner. Only one youngling looked at me not with distaste, but with caring eyes. His name, was Ryu.


	3. Chapter 3 Ryu

Chapter 3

Ryu

Ryu was born to Usagi and Saru Coral Feb. 23, 1992 in the city of Theed on Naboo. He is kinda like Leia on the 'no anger' level, but he can be lazy. His roommate, Makoto, has to drag him out of bed just to do his schoolwork. When he does do his work though, he always gets good remarks from the Masters.

The day after Leia left, I was in my room laying on her bed when Ryu knocked on the door.

"Tora? Are you in here?" Ryu asked knocking on the door again.

"The doors unlocked." I called to him sitting up on the bed.

He walked in with a bunch of flowers behind his back to cheer me up. He knew that my only friend had been chosen as a padawan learner.

"I got these for you." He said handing me the flowers.

"Thank you." I said taking the flowers from him. I took them to a vase that I had brought with me from home, added some water to it, then placed it on the table next to my bed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ryu said trying to get me in a good mood. So far, it was working.

"It wasn't your fault Ryu." I said facing him. "She was the one that got chosen."

With that, all the tears that I was holding back, came out with a tremendous force. I tried to stop, but, with the loss of Leia, and the knowledge that I would never get to be a Jedi came to the front of my mind and I cried harder.

Ryu did all he could to comfort me. He held me in his arms while I mumbled stuff into his cloak. He didn't care that I got his robe wet with my tears.

"What's going on in here?" Master Windu asked from me doorway.

"I was only trying to comfort her Master." Ryu defended bowing his head to Master Windu in respect.

"You may go to your room Ryu. I will finish up here." Windu said dismissing Ryu. I wished that he hadn't. It wasn't like we were doing anything bad or against the rules of the Temple!

"Yes master." Ryu said getting up from the bed and leaving the room with a sad look to me before he left. That just left me sniffling on the bed with Master Windu looming over me.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" He asked sitting down on my bed across from me.

"He was only trying to comfort me Master." I explained looking at my feet trying to hold back more tears that were threatening to fall. "My only friend left with a Master yesterday and my birthday is five days away."

"I thought that it might be that." Master Windu said. "You're turning 18 right?"

"Yes master." I replied feeling more depressed than I already was. According to the rules of the Temple, if you weren't chosen as a padawan by your 18th birthday, you were to leave the Temple and never be a Knight in the Jedi Order. Your only hope was to find work on another planet or to become a Sith.

"Why aren't you training then?" Master Windu asked surprising me.

"But Master, another knight won't be here for another two weeks though!" I said reminding him of the post.

"True, but one has already arrived." Master Windu said making me look up at him with wonder.

"Which one?" I asked confused. Which Jedi would come back from an assignment early? There was only one.

Emiri.

With that I jumped up, grabbed my lightsaber, bowed to Master Windu, and ran to the training court. On my way I passed Ryu who started running to keep up with my speed.

"So Master Windu told you about Emiri?" Ryu asked while we ran.

"Of course he did." I replied. "Why else would I be running?"

"No clue." Ryu replied as we stopped outside of the training room. Yoda was already inside with another student.

"That's not good." Ryu said recognizing the student.

"What?" I asked. At that time, I didn't know the student. That would be a terrible mistake on my part.

"It's my roommate Makoto." Ryu replied looking at his roommate through that crack in the door.

"So?"

"You're next on the list to spar with him." Ryu told my his eyes wide with concern.

"Don't worry Ryu." I told him boldly. "I trained every day with Leia."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Ryu said smiling at me. He reminded me so much of Leia. It was like she was still there, waiting to cheer me on. "With the way you fight, it's Makoto who should be worried.

"Thanks." I said before he gave me a kiss on my cheek.


End file.
